Over Again
by IloveFinnick4
Summary: Katniss and Peeta settle down, and have 2 kids, Skylar and Rye. But, 15 years later, the Games may come back. Skye will have to train like a career, without her parents finding out. She will have to survive the Games, and come out with those she loves. But, most importantly, she will have to survive love. But first, will she ever find it? Rated T for THG and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! To those of you who haven't read any of my other stories, this is my third fanfic. My name is Stacy, I would love to get suggestions, and yeah, so read and review, tell me what you think!

**Katniss POV**

My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 23 years old. I live in District 12. My husband is Peeta Mellark. I am pregnant.

It's a warm summer day, Wednesday July 31st to be exact. I am not due until around August 15th, but I'm so scared to death that today might be the day. We are in District 4, visiting Annie Odair, and her son, Finnick Odair Jr. He has a couple of friends over, that go by the names Marvel Jr., Cato Jr., and Blight Mason. The names sound so familiar, like in my first or second Games, but I don't dare enter that lane again. Finnick Jr. was also so excited when my water broke but I wasn't. I was scared out of my wits. And still am. We are on the beach, Annie beside me, Cato, Blight, Finnick, and Marvel, were playing in the water trying to spear fish with spears, tridents, axes and swords. Peeta went inside to make lunch, inside Annie's beach house that was once Finnick's, but she got everything he had when he... died. I am laying on a blue lawn chair, and Peeta just rushed out the door when the first scream escaped my mouth.

"Katniss! Katniss! Are you OK?!" he asks. By then, Blight, Finnick, Marvel, and Cato are right by my side, their faces full of excitement.

"My water broke!" I practically shout in his face.

"Oh shit!" he says.

"PEETA! LANGUAGE!" Annie says, pointing to the 4 giggling children. They were all turning 1, sometime this year.

"Sorry, Annie." he murmurs under his breath. He picked me up and brought me to the car, and we dash to the hospital. Annie and the kids came in a separate car from us, even though Peeta's pick-up truck could hold them all in the back.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I moan, trying to hold this little... what was it again? Girl? Boy? Please be boy! And if Peeta died, I would shut her out like mother did, to me. But Peeta was always good with kids, when Annie had Finnick, Finn would only stay in his arms for about 2 weeks, but when we had left he had no choice but to go back to his mother.

"Don't worry, Kat, baby. We'll get you there soon," he says as he squeezes my hand, giving me a grip.

"Can this damn fucking truck go any faster!" I scream.

"Yes, but the speed limit-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Who cares! It's District 4! There is no speed limit!" I shout again.

"Oh, your right. Sorry about that," he says.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just- UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream again.

"Hey, Kat, baby? Maybe, just MAYBE you could shut the hell up!" I hear a voice yell at me, someone trying to copy Peeta and his 'Kat, baby' thing that he always calls me.

I tilt my head up from my sitting position, and see a face that I haven't seen in a while. She smiles and waves. She's... alive? I haven't seen her face in so long!

"Johanna! I thought you were dead! Wait... is that really you? How'd you get in here anyway?" I ask her.

"No, I'm not dead, I'm alive, I am really here, I got in here when I heard you scream. I was coming down to Annie's to check up on her, heard you were coming down too. Didn't want to disturb you guys, so once the screaming started, I ran to the truck and hopped in," she says.

"Peeta hit the gas on this tin can!" I scream at his face.

"OK OK! Sorry! Jesus!" he says, and hits the gas so hard Johanna hits her head off of the seat in the back.

"You OK, Jo?" Peeta asks.

"Just fine," she answers.

"Sorry," he says, and then we hear giggling.

"Jo? Since when do you... giggle!?" I ask her, as calm as I can.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. This is Ash and- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she starts and screams as she finishes the sentence.

"What! What's wrong?!" Peeta yells.

"My water broke!" Jo screams.

"What? Your pregnant too?!" Peeta asks, looking in the rear-view mirror. Wow. Who would've known Johanna Mason would've gotten pregnant. Let alone have a child. Alive.

"Yes! Duh, can't you see! Only two kids and I'm fat!" she shouts.

"Uhhhhh... no! I'm driving if you haven't noticed!" he yells back. "You know what! Lets stop right here so you can both have your babies! I can't find the hospital!" he yells. I look in the mirror and see Annie's truck pull to the side, hopping out the car with Finnick, Marvel, and Cato. That's when I notice the place we stopped at.

It's a farm. With cows and horses and ducks and chickens and roosters and everything! I look at the red building, a barn. Not the most perfect, but not the most reckless either. It's perfect, well to me. To have my baby.

"I know, it's not perfect. But I just don't know where else to stop. You know, you have always wanted a boy. We could name it Jesus," Peeta says, winking at me as he hops out of the truck, and comes to help Jo, while Annie and the 5 boys help me out.

"You wish," I say.

"Can you stop talking for one minute! I have a pounding head ache, and I'm in labor," Jo says.

Silence is followed by the last sentence as we reach the door. Blight pushes it open, when we see a man, standing there.

Bronze hair. Green eyes. Trident in hand. Pictures behind him. Annie. Himself. Tribute costumes. Weapons. Hay.

"Finnick?" Peeta says, soon followed by a fainting Annie Odair.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss POV**

I stare at him, unbelieving that this is actually happening. He is actually here. This is reality.

"Peeta? Katniss? Johanna? Yeah, it's me! Can you believe it? I've been held prisoner since the mutts almost tore me to death. When you blew up the Holo there were Peacekeepers running down to get me, and when Snow died they put me in the hospital," Finnick says.

Tears start to rain down my cheeks, and Jo starts to sob.

"It's okay! Don't cry, Jo! I'm alive!" he says, comforting her.

"I know! That's why I'm crying!" she says. Oh, Jo. Finnick pulls her in for a hug, leaving Peeta to tend to Annie. Cato and Marvel run up and hug my legs, and Ash goes to his mother. Finn Jr. looks around the room confused.

I look over to Peeta, and he has a pitcher of water in his hand. He walks back to Annie, and pours it on her face.

"FINNICK!" she screams, and jumps up into his arms. Annie gives him multiple kisses on his cheeks, forehead, chin and nose before finally deciding on his lips. They kiss for a long time, and for a minute I forget that I'm in labor.

Holy shit. I'm in LABOR.

"OH MY GOD!" Jo and I scream as we remember. How did I forget?!

"What? What's wrong?!" Peeta and Finnick ask, rushing over to us.

"I'm in LABOR DIPHTHONG!" we yell, I almost slapped Peeta for forgetting our first born... child.

"Holy shit," Finnick says. He leads me towards a bed of hay, and I lay down on it. He goes over to Jo next and brings her over as well.

"Little did you know, Annie and I actually have done this on multiple occasions," Finnick explains, and goes towards my bottom half while Annie does the same to Jo. Peeta holds my hand and strokes my hair and tells me 'I can't wait to meet it!' 'I love you' and the worst of all, also the biggest lie I have heard, actually 'everything's gonna be alright'.

"Okay, Katniss when I tell you to push, you push. Okay? Don't worry, everything will be alright," Finnick says.

"Okay," I whisper.

"Same thing with you, Jo. Wait... Who's the father?" Finnick asks Jo.

"It's um, the father is... um... Lage," Jo fumbles.

"Who?" Annie asks.

"Lage..." Jo repeats.

"Jo... who is it?" Peeta asks.

"GALE! IT'S GALE ALRIGHT!"

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne?!" we all say in unison.

"Yes..." Jo answers.

"Push!" Finnick screams. I push and push and push, wanting to get it out of my body.

"Com'on Katniss! You can do better!" he says.

So I push harder. And harder. And harder, if that was even possible. And, I'm greeted by the sound of 2 crying babies.

Jo and I had our babies at the same time.

"It's a girl," Finnick and Annie say in unison.

Jo and I look at each other, excitement written on our faces.

"What are you gonna name her?" we all say in unison.

"I don't know... Peeta?" I turn to him.

"How about... Skye? Or Skylar, Skye for short?" he says.

"I love it," I say, kissing him on the cheek.

"What about mine?" Jo asks. I think of tree names, like Pine, Maple, and Tulip. And then it hit me.

"What about Willow? You know, like Willow tree?" I ask her.

"I- It's perfect Kat!" she says.

After a while sitting there and talking, me and Jo decided to stay there for a month and go back.

_**13 YEARS LATER**_

**Skylar POV**

My name is Skylar Primrose Rue Madge Mellark. But most people call me Skye I have a younger brother (8) Rye. My parents are the Peeta Mellark and the Katniss Everdeen. Well I should say Katniss Mellark.

We board the train to head back to District 12, from District 4. This time, aunt Jo, uncle Finn and aunt Annie will be joining us. With Ash, Willow, Finn Jr. , and Blight Jr. and Rye and me, of course.

After a couple of hours of hearing the 'adults' ranting on about what to do, we hit the sack. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

**Katniss POV**

The kids go to bed, and we talk about Skye and Willow's upcoming birthdays.

"Well, I was thinking of having a big surprise party, you know, it could be sea, fire, and tree themed, or whatever Jo's district does," Finnick says.

"That's actually not bad, but why sea?" I ask.

"Skye told me she loved the sea. She's interested in the shells, and fish, and everything, I asked her what her favorite thing about the sea is and she said it was the colours," he explains, "Plus, little Finn has his birthday that day too."

"Oh so that's the day of his birthday... I thought it was in June or something," Jo says.

"Yeah, well, that's the date. What with you being my best friend and everything I thought you would know," Finnick retorts.

"Sure Finny, sure..." Jo says.

And we just crash where we are, not bothering to go to our beds.

I get shaken awake by- if you guessed the really fucking early riser then you are right- Finnick. I take the nearest pillow, and when he turns around to wake up Jo, I hit the back of his head.

"Now Kitty, that isn't very nice," he says.

"Sure Finny," I say, and it becomes a war between us. Little did we know, the others were wide awake and were watching us.

Peeta clears his throat, and we stop mid-hit and look over to him. I drop the pillow, but Finnick has other plans and chucks it at him. It his him flat in the face. Everyone starts laughing, and we double over with laughter.

"We will soon be arriving in district 12," the mechanical voice says.

We get up and dust our selves off. I count the kids, 5 in total. But were one short.

"Rye, Finn, Ash, Blight and Willow... where's Skye?" I ask them.

"She's still asleep, she said she was tired," Finn answers for me.

Finnick comes up behind me and ruffles Finn's hair, and says, "Well were going have to change that."

He runs to Skye's room she was sleeping in. He runs out a couple minutes later, Skye slung over his shoulder, just as we reach 12's station. We walk out of the train, and grab our suitcases. We walk from the station to the Victor's Village, Peeta and I in front, Blight, Ash, Rye, and Finn behind us, followed by Finnick, Annie and a sleeping Skye, and then Jo and Willow.

I hear a chorus of screaming, hitting, and laughing and suggest that Skye has woken up.

**Skylar POV**

I wake up, and take in my surroundings. I'm moving, but I'm not in the train anymore. I see two pairs of feet in front of me, and look up. Aunt Jo and Willow. Mom, dad, Rye, Blight, Finn, and Ash must be ahead of us. Which means one thing. I'm in uncle Finnick's arms.

"Uncle Finnick! Put me down!" I yell at him.

"Nope!" he says, popping the 'p'.  
I start to hit his back with my hand, kicking and screaming for him to put me down. And every time, he says no. We end up laughing, and I give up.

"Hey, we better hurry up, I heard that they are presenting the new president tonight," dad says.

Mom shrieks, and aunt Annie goes over to her. I can't see what's happening, but it must be pretty bad because we start to run to the house. Uncle Finnick puts me down, and I keep my pace with him. Willow runs to my side, aunt Jo running to uncle Finnick's.

We reach the house in about 3 minutes flat, and run in the door. Mom goes to turn on the T.V. while Rye, Willow, Finn, Ash, Blight and I run the suitcases upstairs in the guest rooms.

When we're done, we run back downstairs, and Finn somehow falls down the stairs. Hah, fail.

"Kids! Hurry up!" mom yells from the living room.

"Coming!" we all reply on unison. Finn gets up, and we walk to the living room. We sit down, Blight and Ash on the floor, Finn claiming the recliner, Willow on dads lap, Rye on moms, and me on uncle Finnicks.

The Capital anthem starts to play on the screen, and we see Effie Abernathy on the screen. When the war was over, she married uncle Haymitch, and they had Peeta Jr. Aunt Effie took off all of the makeup and wigs and crazy clothes, and she actually is really beautiful.

"Welcome! This is the day we all have been waiting for! Our new president! Now, you voted for one of these three ladies!" Effie says, pointing to the three on stage.

"Now, this one piece of paper in my hand," she holds up her hand, "has our new president's name written on it. And I believe that they would like to say a word before we announce the name."

Our last president, Paylor, steps up to a podium.

"If I were to be, chosen as president, again, I would be running Panem the same way I was. Except, I would make it better then it is," she says and steps down. Everyone claps and there's the occasional cheer.

The next person steps up, and I don't even pay attention. I don't even know her name. When she steps down, I tune in again.

"Hello there. My name is Rosalinda Snow," she says. Snow. Snow. Snow. Where do I know that from?

"My grand father was Coriolanus Snow," she says. Mom shrieks, and dad slips his arm around her to comfort her.

Snow.

_**The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

Hey there! Sorry it's short, I would like to thank my 2 reviewers! ChloeDames and Cinnamon Latte! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry for the wait! Also, I changed around the ages, Katniss and Peeta were 22 when they had Skye, so now they're 37, Skye, and Willow are 15, Finn Jr., Blight Jr., and Ash are 16, and Rye is 10._

* * *

"And, if I win as president, I will run the city, as he did. Which means, I will bring back everything that was gone when he died."

I stare, my mouth dropped to the floor. My mom cries hysterically, Annie holds her hands over her ears. Finn, Willow, Blight, Ash and I know what this means. Rye doesn't have a clue. The Hunger Games will be back.

"Which means I will bring back The Hunger Games. The first one, will have 4 kids go in, instead of 2. 2 girls, and 2 boys. Except, anyone can volunteer for anyone, they just have to be below 18. Thank you for your-" I don't think. I do. And apparently, Finn and Willow had the same idea.

I run. To the pier. The only place I can think of. After the war, they built a small pier on the lake, along with all the buildings.

I sprint to the pier, not caring about my surroundings. I see Finn and Willow running close behind me, but I don't care. I run.

I reach the end of the pier, and slow down. I stop at the edge, and look down. I see the small fish swimming around, and I think about going back to get my trident, but decide against it. I just sit off the edge, and dangle my feet down.

It's about half an hour later that I hear footsteps behind me.

**Finnick POV**

"Thank you for your-" Skye jumps off my lap, and sprints for the door, followed by Finn and Willow. I have no idea where they are going, but Willow slams the door on her way out.

Peeta starts to get up, but I stop him.

"Don't go," I say. "Let them have a minute, well go in about a half hour."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

"Okay, lets go. I'll get Skye, Peeta you get Willow and-"

"Johanna! Johanna, where are you!" someone bursts through the door, and I walk over as calmly as possible.

"Gale," I whisper.

"What? Fin- What the hell? Aren't you dead?! OH MY GOD KATNISS THERE IS A_ CORPSE_ IN YOUR HOUSE! AHHHH!" Gale screams, grabbing the nearest thing- a flower pot, with primrose in it- and throws it at me. I just step aside and it crashes against the wall that was beside me.

"Gale, I never died. What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I came to see my two son's and daughter... and Katniss... Sorry I lashed out at you..." Gale says.

"What happened? Gale?" Katniss walks in the scene, and sees the smashed primrose on the floor, which brings tears to her eyes. Oh yeah. Another primrose that Gale killed.

"I just wanted to see my kids, and I walked in your house and _I saw a corpse in your house_." Gale whispers the last part, while pointing at me. I throw my hands up in the air in frustration, and Jo and Peeta walk in.

"Jo! I missed you so much! I'm so so sorry!" Gale says, walking towards her.

"You left me. With 2 kids. And a third on the way," Jo whispers, and her eyes start to collect tears. **(A/N: Ash and Blight Jr. are twins, they look alike and everything, but you can tell them apart because Blight has brown eyes, Ash has grey)**

A tear slides down her cheek, and I go to comfort her.

"So, why don't we just... Pop on outta here... And um..." Peeta says, actually stuttering for the first time in possibly ever. He looks scared of Gale.

"Hey look over here. It's bread boy! Wait- Bread boy?!" Gale says, "Where would you be going?"

"To go and get my daughter, where else?" Peeta says. "Let's go."

We leave Kat and Annie home with Gale. Peeta, Jo and I step out the front door.

"Skye would be on the pier. Willow would probably go into the woods, somewhere, and Finn would possibly be..." Peeta trails off.

"Somewhere near the water, but not with Skye," I fill in.

"Okay, so, I'll get Skye, Jo gets Finn, and Peets gets Willow," I say.

"Peets?" Peeta whispers, and Jo and I chuckle before going our separate ways.

I jog around the corner, toward the meadow. Peeta follows close behind, and Jo is hot on my tail. Peeta goes towards one of the trees that is known for having Willow hiding in, and Jo walks towards the stone house. I go straight, and I see her black/blonde natural curly hair. She has something in her hand, and when I get closer I identify it as the pearl Peeta gave Katniss in the arena of the 75th Hunger Games.

I slip silently beside her, and I take a seat

"What do you think would've happened?" I'm about to ask her what she means when she clarifies.

"If all that didn't happen. There were no games, no Capital, no president? And you weren't known as the 'sex god of Panem', mom and dad weren't the most desirable couple in Panem, and, Rye, Finn, Willow, Ash, Blight, and I weren't the most wanted kids in Panem."

"Well, then we would be free. We wouldn't have the Games. America would still be up and running," I answer. "And we would be... free."

"Who is president?" she asks me, looking up at me with fear in her shiny, blue eyes.

"I don't know. We turned it off before they announced it. Don't worry, she would at least have to give us a year to train and all that. And, they would be running re-runs."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Anything."

"Well, I was gonna ask him that first... But I guess I could ask you first." I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Yes?"

"Can you train me?" The question comes out so fast, it takes me a moment to process it.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question," she says, and puts her face in her hands.

A moment passes before I answer.

"Yes. I will train you, like I was trained. You'll learn to use all weapons, so in the arena you can just grab one and run outta there. I will train you with weapons, with plants, knots, fire, anything you need help with. _I'll be there for you_," I say, but whisper the last part.

She throws her arms around my neck, and I feel my shirt starting to get wet. I hug her back, and we just sit there like that for a couple minutes.

"You won't die. But it's obvious that all the other living victors children will be picked. That means Willow, Blight, Peeta Jr., Rye, Ash, you, and Finn." I wince as I say his name.

**My kid will be going into the arena.**

**Katniss POV**

After Jo, Peeta, and Finnick leave, I'm left with Annie to attend to Gale.

"So... Your here for Jo?" I ask. "And after you blew up my sister, you didn't even have the heart to come back to District 12, go to her funeral! You are sick!"

"No! Katniss!" Gale shouts, walking towards me. I back up, and he stops.

"I have 2 kids Gale! With Peeta! You left Jo and 3 kids! I haven't seen you in fucking 19 years!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You were my best friend! The only one I could trust in this shit hole that is my life!"

"Katniss! I'm-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Annie yells so loud, that I didn't even know it was her. "Get in the living room, and sit the hell down!"

"Okay," Gale and I say in unison. We walk on the living room, Annie trailing behind us. I sit on one end of the couch, Gale on the other, and Annie in the middle.

"Okay, so Gale," Annie says calmly. And she slaps him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Gale screams, the impact of the hit making him fall on the floor.

"Your a fucking asshole, everyone hates you. Now, Katniss." she turns to me, and I wait for the hit that never comes.

"You are amazing, everyone loves you. You guys are the total opposite, i don't understand how you became friends, but you are both a very weird couple. Gale, you seriously have a problem. I am going to see Haymitch, I can't stand you Gale, goodbye." And she waves goodbye as she leaves the house.

**Johanna POV**

Where the hell would Finn be again? Somewhere near the water... That's helpful.

I look around the lake, but all I see is the pier and two figures on it. Nope. I turn around, about to head home without the kid, when something catches my eye.

There's a concrete house. It looks to be about a thousand years old. 3 of the 4 windows are blown out, the fourth has yellowed. There's no door, so I step in side. There's a fireplace-type-thing, and a twisted poker right beside it.

"Go away," he shouts.

"No. What's wrong?" I ask him, taking a seat beside him.

"The Games. I don't want it to happen. I mean, I have no siblings to worry about, but what about Willow- my girlfriend- Skye- my best friend- Rye - my best friends brother- and Ash and Blight- my girlfriends brothers! I have too much to care for in this world!"

I wrap my arms around his muscular form, desperate to calm him down. He stops breathing as hard as he was, and actually hugs me back. I stroke his hair to add to the moment, and whisper things like 'shhhh' or 'everything will be alright' or 'you will be fine' even when the world will be lost without my 3 children, who will possibly die in The Hunger Gam- Holy shit.

My turn to freak.

My chest starts to close in, leaving me hyperventilating, and screaming. Even without 3 windows, and a door, I feel locked in here. I grab the poker that was sitting peacefully by the hearth, and swing it at the wall. I start to cry somewhere in the process, and manage to grab my axe-that somehow I found even though I don't remember bringing it with me -and swing it at the wall.

"JOHANNA! AUNT JO!" Finn starts to scream at me, but I instantly tune him out, and continue.

"STOP IT!" I drop my axe, and curse myself out for doing that in front of him. My knees buckle, and I sink to the ground; caught off guard, only one thought forms in my extremely fogged up mind.

**The world is going to end.**

**My- our children will die because of us. The Victors.**

* * *

**Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. AN: STARTING OVER!

**Hey** **guys! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I'm really busy! My parents are going to Jamaica tomorrow, and they will be taking my laptop. But I was just going to say that I was thinking of deleting this whole story, and making a more serious, detailed story instead. Same name, plot, characters and everything, just different names for some characters (like Sky might be changed to Willow, Willow to Sky) and have it more serious. Tell me what you guys think of the idea, by reviewing (guest) or you can PM me. **

**Thanks!**

**-IloveFinnick4**


End file.
